


My True Colors.

by Ezekiel0205



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel0205/pseuds/Ezekiel0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today, the founder of Smythe Industries, Richard Smythe passed away from a heart attack at the age of fifty-seven years old. Mister Smythe was a known philanthropist and support for the LGBTQ community all around the US throught his foundation "Hope for a Change" for LGBTQ teens. Our thought go to his family: his wife, Ines and his adoptive children, Olivia and Sebastian."</p><p>Barry felt his grip on the test tube loosen. An ache raised into his chest. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. His shaking hands raised towards his phone, he had ten missed calls and twenty messages from his sister. He pressed dial and brought the phone to his ear, only to hear his sister slobbering. Tears raised in his eyes. One of his pillar had just fallen. His uncle was dead. His father was dead. He fell on his knees, tears running down his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this story in my head for a while now in which Barry is Sebastian and his uncle/adoptive father during high school/Mother's brother dies. I had a few ideas if you wanted it to be a full story... Let me know in the comments or kudos! But for now here it is!

Barry was running some test in his lab in the CCPD when an info flash on the television caught his attention.

"Today, the founder of Smythe Industries, Richard Smythe passed away from a heart attack at the age of fifty-seven years old. Mister Smythe was a known philanthropist and support for the LGBTQ community all around the US throught his foundation "Hope for a Change" for LGBTQ teens. Our thought go to his family: his wife, Ines and his adoptive children, Olivia and Sebastian."

Barry felt his grip on the test tube loosen. An ache raised into his chest. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. His shaking hands raised towards his phone, he had ten missed calls and twenty messages from his sister. He pressed dial and brought the phone to his ear, only to hear his sister slobbering.

"Dad is..." Olivia stuttered. "Seb'... He's... He's gone."

Tears raised in his eyes. One of his pillar had just fallen. His uncle was dead. His father was dead. He fell on his knees, tears running down his face. He knew his sister was in the same state he was now. He wanted to run to her, hold her in his arms but his body wasn't responding. He couldn't feel anything except pain and sadness.

He stayed there a long time, crying on the floor his phone next to his ear. When his eyes were finally dried out of all the water left in his body. He slowly got up, taking support on his desk.

"Liv'" he softly whispered "I love you, little sis'" 

"I love you too, big brother" She whispered back. "I'm gonna see Ma', Be strong for me, alright Bas'?"

"Always. Tell her I love her. I'll be home as soon as I can. See you then."

"See You soon." She ended the call.

Taking a deep breath, Barry put his phone down on his table and headed out of his lab. He walked slowly to Joe's desk down in the police station. The moment his foster father saw his eyes, he knew something was wrong. 

"Bear! Are you alright?" He asked looking at his son with worry. 

"Robert... He..." The young man couldn't say those words. The wound was still to fresh but he had to. Tears appeared on his eyes again. 'Where was this water coming from?!'

He took another breath and let the words run on his tongue like a painful spell.

"Robert died this morning. Heart attack"

Joe's eyes widened. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Barry who buried his face in his foster father's shoulder. Tears ran on his cheeks once more. 

"He loved you very much, kid. You that right?" 

"I do, Joe. I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young man brought his phone to his ear.  
> "Dave" the voice began. "Dad is gone."  
> "What do you mean, Liv'? He was supposed to stay in Lima for the whole week."  
> "No... You don't understand. Dave... He's dead."

Dave Karofsky looked outside the window of the cafe. It was a beautiful day in New York. He was waiting for a friend to talk to him about the new charity all he was organizing for an LGBTQ association. He loved his job at "Hope For a Change". Everyone else working there were like his family and his boss Mister Smythe -Richard- was an amazing man.

Finally his friend entered the cafe shop. Dave got up and waved an hello to his old high school friend. 

"Hi! Kurt!" He said.

"Good morning, Dave! How are you?"

Kurt sat in front of his a broad smile on his face. He looked good. The last time Dave had seen him it was at his wedding a few years ago. He had missed him. A lot.

"I'm fine" He answered" and you? How's Blaine doing?"

"I'm great, he's great... We are actually super since... We got accepted for adoption!" Kurt jumped on his seat.

"Oh my god, Kurt! This is great news!" 

"I know!" the young man smiled fondly "So... You wanted to talk to me, right?"

"Yes. It's about the foundation I'm working for. I wanted to ask you..."

His phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID, It was Olivia Smythe, his bosses daughter.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

"Go ahead." Kurt said.

Dave got up and answered the call. He brought his phone to his ear.

"Dave" the voice began. "Dad is gone."

"What do you mean, Liv'? He was supposed to stay in Lima for the whole week."

"No... You don't understand. Dave... He's dead."

The young man lost balance a bit. He tried to take support on a chair near to him but he finally just fell on it. He had trouble breathing. How... How was it possible?

"How...?"

"Heart attack..." he heard Olivia sobbed on the other side of the line. 

"Could you reach... Humph..." He turn toward Kurt who looked at him with a concerned expression. "Could you reach Barry?"

 "Yes... He said he was coming as soon as he could. Could you... Come home too?"

"Of course... I take the first flight. See you soon."

Dave got up and sat back in front of his friend. Kurt took his hand. 

"What happend?" he asked.

Dave looked at his friend. 

"He's gone... Richard is dead..." He answered tears running down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry felt like his legs couldn't carry his weight anymore so he took a taxi to Joe's house. It was odd, granted but he couldn't have cared less. He closed his eyes, trying to recompose himself. Yet, his brain continued to break... He had lost the little family he had left in a matter of months... Or at least the blood related one. First his father than his uncle on his mother's side, Richard. It was hard to think he was the only Allen-Smythe left. Then, he remembered something Joe one's told him and hung on to it as strongly as he could.

_Family doesn't end in blood._

He was maybe the last Allen-Smythe by blood but there was still Olivia. Little Olivia. A sad smile appeared on his face as he remembered he had first met his adoptive cousin. She was so little then, then again so was he. He was six when his uncle and aunt visited his father and mum with a little two year old in their arms. The little girl had only met six person in her life before then, her pathological father, the man who killed him, the cop who had saved her, the social assistant in charge of her case and the Smythes. She was clinging on Ines like a really scared little monkey never wanting to leave her, her face deeply buried into her shoulder. Until she met Barry. The moment she heard his voice, she turned to see the little boy. Her bright grey eyes glowing with a curious light. She took a strand of her long golden hair and brought it to her mouth before chewing on it. 

Barry's sad smile turn into a fond one. He really didn't know when the girl had picked that habit but she still had it whenever something bothered her. 

His train of thoughts got cut out by the taxi stopping right in front of the West House. He paid the driver and got out of the car. He didn't ever registered the car in the drive way. He just made his way to the house, his hands in his pockets and his head down. As soon as he stepped a foot into his home, he got crushed into a hug. It took him a second to recognize Iris's arms around him, he buried his face into his sister's hair. He did not cry, not this time.

"Barry, I'm so sorry" Iris said beside him. "I can't believe it..."

"Me neither" the speedster whispered.

She took a step back, looking at her adoptive brother in the eyes. She tried to see behind the pain and the sadness but it seemed like it was all that was left in her friend's heart. A single tear ran down her cheek. God! Barry needed a rest... She wondered how he managed to survive this last few years. He had lost so much, and not only people he loved. He had lost all hope. And she was only now seeing it.

Barry made a sad frown.

"I need to pack." He said.

He slowly went upstairs to prepare his bags. Iris stood there, in the silence. Then, she heard a car in the drive way and a few seconds later a knock on the door. She opened the door to a worried looking Joe. 

"Is he still here?" her father asked.

"Yes..." She began "Dad... He's a mess."

"I know, kiddo. I know..."

He took his daughter in his arms. They both hoped they could do something to ease Barry's pain, but they were powerless. Nothing could make it up for the loss the young man had just suffered from.

Barry walked down the stairs and saw Iris and Joe wrapped into a tight hug.

 _Family doesn't end in blood._  

He let a small smile creep on his lips. He had lost much more than anybody should... but weirdly life had a way to remind him that he wasn't as alone as he thought. 


	4. I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time he took me to come back to writing, I had some changes in my life (college) and had to deal with that... Let's see if I still can make you like my little stories :)

Barry stopped in front of the train doors. did he really wanted to go back "home" to Lima? Did he really want to come back to being Sebastian Smyte? He didn't really had a chance, did he? He had to do it for Richard. He would do anything for that man. The man who saved him, gave him a new life, who learned a new way to see the world. He would do anything to have him back. To keep him alive. But he knew Richard would have stopped him, told him the future could only be changed in the present, never in staying in the past.

The speedster felt a hand on this back. He turned around, hoping to see the man he had lost. He found Joe instead, the old man looking at him with a faint smile, his eyes still sad. Barry sadly smiled back at his only father left. For how long will Joe be there? Will he leave like everybody else? Will Barry end up alone? Will he witness his loved ones' deaths? He hoped he would die before that. He could never live without the West. He needed them. They kept him sane.

They entered the train. At first, the young man had wanted to go back running but he had feared his legs would not have held up. They had been shaking like crazy since he had heard the news. They were heavy and painful, he had to wield all his willpower to even walk. Run would have been impossible.

He sat down, knowing Joe and Iris were right next to him. What would they say ones they were in Lima and Barry had entered back into his shell, ones he was back to being Sebastian? Will they understand? Will they love him still?

He was so tired. He was sick and tired. He wanted to be... where? Anywhere but here. But he had no where to go than back at Central City. Back to being too weak. Back to being responsible for every soul in the city. Back to not being able to save everyone. At least in Lima he didn't have to worry about that. There he could be Sebastian. He could never care and be strong. He could be free, he could be with whom ever he wanted. Oh come on!!! Who was he kidding. He was miserable back then! All that was left in Lima for him was Hate, Sadness, Hurt and Fear. Just like he left for college.

He didn't want to go back to that. He didn't want the people he loved to see this part of him. NEVER.

But he had to go. For Richard, For Ines and Olivia.

Barry closed his eyes. He had to go. He had to face his biggest fear.

Himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything was blurry. Was he in a dream? It sure seemed like one... Where was he?

"Hey, Sebastian... Are you okay?" asked someone next to him.

Barry or he guessed Sebastian at the time turned to his left to see who had just talked to him. Thad? 

He looked around, it seems the were in their room... Judging by the lack of glowing stars at the roof, it was the day Barry had moved in.

"Yeah..." Sebastian answered "I'm just confused... I'm going to sleep with you? I mean be roommate with you?"

"Of course you are! why are you so weird out about that?"

"Well you are not new... and...."

"Listen, my former roommate, Blaine, has been transferred to another school" Thad interruped "so the bed was free plus I learned you speak french which I suck at and I need help. So I figured I would use you!"

"That's more understandable" Sebastian agreed. 

"Of course! You need help unpacking?"

"Not really" Barry looked at the two bags he had with him. "Got somewhere you need to be?"

"Yeah.. Actually two places at ones! Warbler rehearsal and Lacrosse training!"

"You're a singer and a jock?"

"What you don't think both are possible?" asked Thad, daring

"No" Answered Sebastian "I thought I was the only one"

"If you are so good, I'm waiting for you at the try outs for the Warblers And the Lacrosse team this week!!!"

"Sure thing" Sebastian screamed down the hall Thad had ran to to his rehearsal

Barry looked around the empty room... Why was he dreaming about this conversation?


End file.
